Art Crawl
by longhairandleather
Summary: Matt and Mello attend an Art Crawl thanks to Linda and have a gay old time. :P TWOSHOT! M for second chapter.


"go and explore!" Linda said pushing us out of her studio. I turned to Matt and smiled. He was of coarse tapping away on his PSP. wish he would tap me like that… he looked up and smiled.

"Matt…" I started.

"Mm?" he replied cutely, returning to his game. I lowered the system from his face, looking at his goggled eyes.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you put the game away? Just for tonight?" Matt looked at me for a moment, making me shuffle uncomfortably. I didn't like it when he wore his goggles around me. It made him hard to read.

"Yeah, I guess so." He pocketed it and took my arm, dragging me down the hallway of the studio building we were in. I blushed and let myself be pulled out of the building. "Let's go outside!" Matt exclaimed like a child. "I wanna see all the art. Linda told me there's a guy with a painted goat!" I laughed and when we got outside the smell of weed filled my lungs, and the faint sound of a opera singer rang through my ears. I looked at Matt who was starting to look like a kid in a candy store. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the sidewalk and into the nearest art gallery. We started looking at all the art. Matt pointed at a green and yellow one and said "hey it looks like Zelda!"

"Zel- What the fuck?"

"And that one's Mario!"

"That's an apple!" Matt pouted at me, clinging to my arm.

"No, it's an Italian plumber!" I face palmed in order to hide the smile spreading across my face.

"Does everything look like a video game to you?" Matt beamed down at me.

"Not everything." His smile softened a bit as he looked at me, a small blush creeping to his face. He shook his head slightly and pulled me off to another painting. "Look, it's Reptile!" I rolled my eyes and let my crazy red head pull me away.

…

"Melly… I'm thirsty." Matt whined later on, my hand held firmly in his as we passed by a loud group of people. Matt was shy when it came to crowds.

"There's a vegan smoothie shop down there." I said, pointing. "Let's go get something to drink." We tried to cross the street, but there were a lot of cars and I was paranoid when it came to crossing the street.

"Mel, just go. The cars aren't going to hit us." I tugged him off the street just before he was hit.

"See? I fucking told you!" I yelled, pulling him to my side. We stood at the curb for a moment, before two random old ladies just stepped out into the street and started crossing.

"Holy shit! Look at those badass old ladies!" Matt laughed. We crossed the street with the badass old ladies and made our way to the smoothie shop. We walked in and there was a girl behind the bar who was checking out Matt. I glared at her and we walked up to where she was standing.

"hey how can I help you two?" she asked looking at Matt.

"hey can we have a Strawberry Cream?"

"just one?" I nodded. Honestly it was normal for us to share a drink, when we first started living together we were so poor we shared everything, food, drink, bed…I liked sharing a bed, Matt is a cuddler. I smiled to myself. Matt bounced off to look at the paintings hanging on the walls, and I leaned against the counter, waiting for our smoothie. The girl from before sighed, and I looked over at her to find her eyes glued on Matt. "He's so cute. You're lucky to have him" I was torn between jealousy and embarrassment.

"Oh, we're not-"

"MELLO! THERE'S AN EAGLE OVER HERE!" Matt called from across the store. I beckoned to him and he returned to my arm, cuddling up to me and smiling. "Is our smoothie done?" he asked the girl, who looked flustered as she went to pour our drink for us. I paid, ignoring Matt's disapproval. Matt took the first sip, making a cute focused face. "Tastes like nuts." he said finally. I burst into laughter, bending over and holding my stomach.

"How do you know what those taste like, Matt?" I asked once I could control myself. Matt was bright red, and he pushed me lightly when I stood back up.

"I didn't mean it like that, you perv!" He pouted until we were almost out the door, taking my hand again when a wave of people came in after us. The room seemed smaller. "Hey, look." Matt said, pointing to a painting of a beautiful woman. "Looks like you, Mels." I sent a glare-o-death over at Matt and there were suddenly a lot less people in the room. Matt took my arm and we walked out of the smoothie joint and into the busy street. We looked around and Matt dragged me in the direction of the male opera singer. When we got in front of him Matt held out a hand and I looked at him in disbelief. "let's dance silly." I smiled and took his hand. He placed his hands around my waist, while I placed my arm over his shoulder, then he grabbed my other hand and we moved slowly to the pace of the song. About half way through the dance I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed. I wish this could last forever. I thought to myself. I was brought out of thought by Matt's rough, stoner voice.

"the song is over." I quickly stepped back but there was that moment when Matt's hands her sliding off my hips and they went around just a little bit to my front and stayed there just for a second.

"o-ok so do you want to go look around a bit more?" he nodded and grabbed my hand while we walked to a crosswalk.

"there's something hard in my mouth…kinda like a uncrackable nut." Matt complained as we crossed the street. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Just swallow it."

"No…" he whimpered "I don't like it." He tilted his head down and stuck his tongue out, spitting slightly. "Bleh." He said quietly. He looked so cute, and with the little noise, and the giddiness I was already feeling with him holding my hand, I couldn't help it. I started roaring with laughter. We had to stop so I could lean against a tree because I was laughing too hard. Matt was giggling beside me, rubbing my back when I tried to catch my breath. I was crying I was laughing so hard.

"Oh… Oh my god! You're like… Like a little kid!" I choked out between laughter. "You're so cute! Oh my god…" Matt slung an arm around my waist and pulled me down the street.

"Come on, Mels. People are staring." I got a hold of myself as we walked into a new gallery. Matt shifted closer to me and I felt his fingers brush my hand.

"Let me guess… This one looks like Luigi." The painting we were standing in front of was a huge tree with the sun behind it, little rays of light spreading out in every direction. Matt laughed under his breath.

"No, it's a tree. Geez Mel, does everything look like a video game to you?" I turned and smiled at him, snorting softly. "Hey, Mello…" He murmured.

"Yes, Matt?" he asked taking off his goggles and letting them hang around his neck.

"Is this a date?" I looked at him and grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Once we were outside I took a deep breath and looking into his eyes.

"Matt I really like you and if you don't like me back that's ok but please please don't ignore these feeling I have for you." I said. I felt him grab my hands and then I felt his lips gently touch mine. We moved our lips in harmony until air became a priority then we parted and looked into each other's eyes.

"Mihael, I've loved you for so long." he smiled. "do you want to go get wasted and head back to our house?" he asked with a wink.

"more then anything." I said grabbing his hand and walking into the nearest bar.


End file.
